Early Morning
by chibi blue mouse
Summary: What happens when Kei Takishima has had a late night and the SA try to take him on a trip the next morning . . .


**A/N: AF!! I've finally gotten around to writing this story!! I hope you're happy!!!!!!**

Kei Takishima sighed as he closed his laptop. It was two o'clock in the morning, and he'd finally finished the mountain of work that had piled up in his pursuit for Hikari. The clueless, stubborn, and frustrating girl didn't understand just how badly he had fallen for her. Nevertheless, her endurance and determination was inspiring. He smirked a little, remembering her various outbursts when he called her 'Miss Rank Two'. He was certain that he would never get tired of that . . . He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before lying down on the bed, falling asleep quickly, clueless as to what the SA had planned for the day ahead.

000

Hikari led the SA as they marched up to Kei's mansion. They were all going to go to a hot-springs resort up in the mountains. Akira was happy with it because it had a spa and other such things, Tadashi was happy for it since it was in the mountains, Jun and Megumi were very pleased with it because there was a recital hall, and Ryuu was thrilled because there were plenty of animals there. Hikari was just happy that everyone else was happy!

So, with excitement in her every move, Hikari pounded on the door with the back of her fist. "Takishima!! It's time to leave!!" she shouted cheerfully. However, that cheer faded as no one came to the door. She knocked a few more times. "Takishima?" she asked. She didn't remember him saying that he would be going on any trips . . . so he should have been home. She frowned. "Alright then . . ." she murmured and rolled up one of her sleeves before taking a step back and giving the door a roundhouse kick! The door fell right off its hinges.

Akira rushed up and instantly glomped Hikari. "Oooh!! My Hikari-chan's so strong!!!" she gushed happily.

Tadashi raised his hand slowly. "Guys . . .? Don't you think it's weird that no one answered the door?" he asked.

Akira glared at Tadashi with flames in her eyes, but Hikari nodded as she frowned. "Yeah . . . it's really weird . . . maybe we should search around inside." she suggested.

Akira's mood did a complete 180 as she looked up at Hikari with adoration. "Oooh!! Hikari-chan's so smart!!" she gushed.

They gathered in the main hall, where Hikari quickly stepped up as a leader. "Alright. Megumi, Jun and Ryuu. Search the west hall." she ordered as she pointed in that direction. "Akira! Search the east hall." she ordered and Akira went rushing off to do as Hikari commanded. "Tadashi, you search the west wing, and I'll search the east wing." Hikari concluded and nodded as she and Tadashi went up the stairs, each going their separate ways once they reached the top.

000

About five minutes into the search, Hikari stumbled across Kei's bedroom and found him sleeping in his bed. She blinked and headed into the room, clueless as to the situation she was putting herself in. She went around to where Kei was facing. His eyes were closed, but Hikari poked his forehead. "Takishima! Wake up!!" she said in a loud whisper, poking him again as she crouched down by his bed. She was then taken by surprise as, quicker than an flash of lighting, Kei's arm darted out and wrapped around her, pulling her onto the bed, pulling her body right up next to his.

Hikari gave out a small scream from this as her face flushed a deep shade of red. She struggled, trying to get out of Kei's grip, but failed horribly.

Kei had a smug smile on his face. Sure, he didn't want to wake up, but getting woken up by Hikari was certainly something he didn't mind. And she was so close, how could he resist pulling her into bed with him? As she struggled, he just held her tightly, unwilling to let the one he loved go away from such a wonderful position. He was pleased to feel that her body fit right up against his. It was a very nice feeling.

Then Akira entered.

Akira's 'Hikari senses' had gone off and she rushed up to the east wing. Finding Kei's door ajar she entered and screamed at the sight. "KEI YOU MONSTER!! QUIT HARASSING MY POOR HIKARI!!" she shouted as she went around and grabbed Hikari's arms, pulling, to try and pull her out of Kei's grip.

Then Tadashi, Megumi, Jun, and Ryuu entered. They had all come running at the sound of Akira's scream, not having heard Hikari's small scream. Their eyes all widened at what they saw.

_Poor Hikari_

Megumi wrote on her white-board and held it up for people to read.

Ryuu and Jun nodded.

Tadashi looked at the others. "Should . . . we help her?" he asked and then they all flinched as one as Akira, her eyes fire once again, shouted at them.

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD HELP HER!!! WE'VE GOT TO PROTECT MY SWEET AND INNOCENT HIKARI!!!"

Scared into submission, the rest of the SA quickly took their positions, Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi clinging to one of Hikari's arms while Akira and Tadashi pulled at the other. They all pulled away from Kei, while Hikari was stuck in the middle, flustered, and rather clueless as to why all this trouble was being caused.

Then, something terrifying happened.

Kei opened his eyes, barely and glared at the five SA members who were trying to take his Hikari away from him. He growled.

This caused Tadashi, Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, and Akira all to freeze up. And, though Akira didn't want to let go, they all made a mad dash out of the room, Akira being dragged by Tadashi.

Satisfied that Hikari wasn't going to be taken from him any time soon, Kei swiftly settled back into sleep. He knew that the girl was flustered, and confused, but . . . that's what she got for trying to wake him up so early in the morning.


End file.
